The Clock
by FeugoFox42
Summary: Amber recounts a story told to an old version of her by one of the old versions of the Wizard. What does it have to do with a clock? Maidens Mini One-Shot


"We live our lives and pass each other day by day.  
Little things can change how you think about a person,  
And whilst many choose to ignore them  
I notice these little things about people.  
I give them a story in my head,  
I see both sides of the coin.

You may be smiling on the Monday  
Because you're happy at the fact that your wife is pregnant  
Or that your husband has finally been promoted,  
And yet you wear black, because you dislike Mondays so.  
You wish to inform people of the joyous news,  
Black frightens them away  
And you are left to celebrate alone  
But regardless, you are happy.

Friday, and now you tell a different story;  
The outfit you wear is shimmering gold  
It draws attention to you like moths to the light,  
Compliments fly in like they go out of fashion.  
Yet brother-in-law was sentenced and starts his life sentence,  
And closest friend took their life because the pain was too great to handle.  
You are distraught through and through, and you wish for solitude,  
But you keep earning attention.  
You appear to others as a ray of sunshine  
When in reality, the clouds overhead couldn't be raining harder.

I am the Wednesday of the scenario.  
My emotions are neutral,  
I show no sadness nor joy.  
As is my stance,  
I do not jump in excitement,  
I do not bury my head in my hands.  
The colours I wear are not garish or foreboding,  
They are plain and uninteresting.  
I am completely normal,  
I do not turn heads.  
I blend in so well people forget I'm part of the system.

Nobody notices a ticking clock until the room is silent.  
Go ahead, try it.  
If you focus, then you will hear it  
But that is not what I ask you to do.  
When you try, you notice  
But you never notice that you don't notice.  
The clock will continue to tick  
Even if the sound is not appreciated by others.

I am like the clock:  
If you come and look for me  
Then I will most likely be found,  
But if you pass by day after day  
Not paying any attention to me  
As I avoid you similarly,  
Then you shall never notice my existence.  
And that is how it should stay.

I am a Maiden from the Tales of Old.  
The powers I possess grant me strengths men dream of  
But all must be lost to obtain.  
The world must cease to call me one of its own  
And instead I must remain an enigma.  
To keep Remnant in balance  
My sisters and I must always be on the move,  
Remaining as the clock that no one can hear.  
For remaining in one place for far too long  
Attracts the ones who listen.

And when you listen to a clock  
You realise something:  
They are always much louder than you think,  
Just as we are more powerful than you realise,  
But that doesn't mean that there is not one that can outmatch us  
Or that there are none who are louder than we,  
There are in both cases.  
All it means is that we know when we need to make ourselves known.  
We do not need you to search for us,  
The Maidens always find their way."

"Well, that was a very interesting, ahem 'poem', you read Amber. But that still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I thought I made it clear at the end."

"Anything but, I'm afraid."

"'We know when to make ourselves known - The Maidens always find their way.' Something _is_ coming. And you need us to help." As the Fall Maiden finished her sentence, on cue three more women stepped out of the shadows to join their sister.

"I see. Then please, let us talk."

* * *

Hey guys!

Sorry for the long break; family matters that still aren't quite done with yet. So rather than keep y'all in the dark and not give you anything, I threw this little thing together off of one of my own personal life-quotes: "You never notice a clock tick until a room is silent" It's much like why you can't see your own nose; your brain sees your nose/hears the clock so often it realises it doesn't need to look at/listen to it so it blocks them out. It's how I imagine The Maidens feel a lot of the time, they need to remain unnoticed, much like the tick of the clock.

Hope you all enjoyed this Mini One-Shot and I should be getting back to more substantial stuff again once family matters have blown over a bit

As always, feedback - good or bad - is most appreciated

 **Until next time,**  
 **FeugoFox42 :)**


End file.
